


Prime Host

by salamanderinspace



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderinspace/pseuds/salamanderinspace
Summary: Philip and Trevor share a moment.





	Prime Host

"So what's it like?" Philip leaned back into the couch in the garage. "To have lucked out with a prime host?"

"Well..." Trevor took a moment to contemplate the question. He peered across the empty takeout containers decorating the table separating him from Philip. His friend wore a look of admiration. "It's not perfect. This host can be troublesome."

"Oh?" Philip looked concerned. "Certainly nothing on par with heroin addiction."

"No, nothing like that," Trevor assured him. "And hey, you're clean now. Take the credit."

Philip bowed his head slightly. "Sure. I mean, I'll always be an addict. But what's got you down? You seem to be in peak physical condition." His gaze turned from admiring to soft. "It's just us, here. You can tell me."

"Just the troubles of a teenage body," Trevor answered. He waved a hand dismissively. "Awkward erections, nocturnal emissions..."

"Oh. That can be managed easily enough." Trevor couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if Philip was developing a certain thoughtful look in his eye.

"It could," Trevor agreed. "If I had time to find a partner. These missions leave little time."

"Well." Philip leaned further back into the couch. He chose his words carefully. "I could help."

The offer took a moment to sink in. Trevor laughed. "What would our hosts think of that? Homosexuality is still taboo in the 21st."

"We're not from the 21st," Philip pointed out. "Come on. It'll help you focus." He patted the couch beside him. 

Trevor considered a moment, then shrugged and joined his friend. He smiled. "If it'll keep me in 'peak physical condition,' might as well..."


End file.
